


stump has left the chat.

by orphan_account



Series: Crikey™ [1]
Category: Cobra Starship, Fall Out Boy, Gym Class Heroes, New Politics, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bullying, Group chat, KIK, M/M, This is a mess tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-06-04 18:10:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6668998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>wete pentz had added stump to the chat!</p><p> </p><p>stump: what the fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this was just supposed to be a short little stumporta fic but. i got out of hand. it's a mess but i hope you like it anyway ??

_wete pentz_ has added _stump_ to the chat!

  
 **stump** : what the fuck

  
 **wete pentz** : patrick help us come up with a name for this chat

  
 **troham** : hey trick :)

  
 **hurleyxvx** : Patrick !

  
 **dandelion wings** : whoa when did patrick get here hi patrick

  
 **stump** : uh hi i guess

  
 **stump** : why am i here pete

  
 **wete pentz** : help us come up with a name

  
 **wete pentz** : for this chat

  
 **stump** : shit idk this is extremely on the spot can i just not

  
 **wete pentz** : no you're creative you have to help us

  
 **stump** : i dont want to >:-(

  
 **wete pentz** : >:(((

  
 **travis :^)** : shiiiiiit is that my chorus fam? what up patrick

  
 **stump** : oh hey travie :0

  
 **travis :^)** : don't feel like you have to help us come up with anything tbh. pete's just mad he can't think of anything funny

  
 **wete pentz** : LISTEN,

  
 **stump** : thanks travie. glad you have some common sense

  
 **PAPI** : PAUSE IS THAT STUMP AS IN PATRICK STUMP

  
 **PAPI** : BABY BOY WE HAVENT TALKED IN FOREVER HOW ARE YOU

  
 **stump** : what the fuck who is papi why are you calling me baby boy

  
 **bingbong urine** : duckfkfkdnns it's g abe

  
 **stump** : .

  
 _stump_ has left the chat.


	2. Chapter 2

_stump_ has joined the chat!

  
**PAPI** : Welcome back baby boy :D

  
**stump** : if you call me that again i'm gonna leave again

  
**PAPI** : Okay, alright. Soz Stump

  
**vecchihoe** : "soz" wow i love 2012

  
**bingbong urine** : goodnight

  
**baby boyd** : hahahahhahaha

  
**bingbong urine** : okay so patrick wait why'd you leave

  
**stump** : bc. gabe

  
**PAPI** : Aw what about me? :(

  
**stump** : you were being ugly

  
**PAPI** : I haven't talked to you in like three weeks Patrick i just missed you okay

  
**bingbong urine** : that's gay

  
**dandelion wings** : says brendon urie, boyfriend of dallon weekes

  
**bingbong urine** : shut up dallon

  
**dandelion wings** : :*

  
**stump** : it's not even a big deal gabe jfc. i've been at my dad's i was sick for three weeks and my mom didn't want the germ in her house

  
**PAPI** : You'll be @ school tomorrow tho right?

  
**stump** : yea. u, me, pete, nd travie can eat lunch in armstrong's room

  
**travis :^)** : aye das lit B)

  
**PAPI** : Cool. See u 2moro


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i felt like i should add that they all go to the same school. a Large Squad(tm)

**bingbong urine** : oh my goooooddddddd it is SO early

  
**stump** : brendon save me a seat im running late i gotta go to the other stop

  
**bingbong urine** : u got it dude

  
**dan the man** : True Friendship(tm)

  
**kennthaharris** : you're a true friend  
you're here till the end

  
**dandelion wings** : STOP

  
**vecchihoe** : it's a no from me

  
**soren handsome** : LMAO

  
**baby boyd** : ^

  
**stump** : shit

  
**stump** : hey can somebody tell me if my outfit is okay?

  
**bingbong urine** : i gotchu dude

  
**stump** : New picture message!

  
**stump** : okay this is an ugly selfie angle but do these colors match?? i usually have more time to pick out my outfits ugh

  
**bingbong urine** : WHAT THE FUCK YOU LOOK SO FUCKING CUTE I FEEL LIKE TRASH NOW

  
**wete pentz** : oh my god look at my cute best friend k i l l m e

  
**stump** : hhhhhh okay okay it's time for me to leave thank you guys

  
**PAPI** : New picture message!

  
**vecchihoe** : oh. my god.

  
**bingbong urine** : GABE HEJSFBFBBFFND

  
**travis :^)** : IM WEAK

  
**stump** : IS THAT THE FUCKIGNG

  
**stump** : NUT BUTTON

  
**troham** : the nutton, if you will

  
**bingbong urine** : "THE NUTTON" IM SCREECHIGN O NT HE BSUS

  
**stump** : Y OFURE SO UGLY GABE I HATE Y OU

  
**PAPI** : ;-) 


	4. Chapter 4

**wete pentz** : you guys patrick said he wants to put marshmallows in his ass

  
**bingbong urine** : FUCKGNFN W HAT

  
**hurleyxvx** : Patrick w y d

  
**stump** : ST O PPTPSPTPY I DIDNT SAY THAT

  
**travis :^)** : "i feel like i could put at least. 5 large marshmallows in my ass without feeling uncomfortable."

  
**travis :^)** : out of the blue. no context whatsoever.

  
**travis :^)** : while i agree that you didnt say it, you 100% implied that you would

  
**stump** : I HATE YO U BTOH IM LEAVIGN

  
**wete pentz** : patrick got up and asked to go the library to get away from us im laughign

  
**wete pentz** : there he go


	5. Chapter 5

**stump** : New picture message!

  
**stump** : i got bored so im curling my hair with a pencil

  
**stump** : New picture message!

  
**stump** : it's actually working gshdjnf

  
**PAPI** : New picture message!

  
**stump** : G A B E

  
**stump** : STOP RESPONDING TO MY SELFIES WITH THE FUCKING NUT BUTTON 


	6. Chapter 6

_wete pentz_ has changed the group name to Crikey™

  
**bingbong urine** : why crikey

  
**dandelion wings** : we heard someone scream it in the hallway and i thought it was funny so we finally have a chat name

  
**stump** : you guys are ugly

  
**dandelion wings** : you love us

  
**stump** : no i love pizza

  
**stump** : New picture message!

  
**stump** : see this beautiful pizza im gonna eat for lunch? we're kissing i love it more than all of you

  
**PAPI** : New picture message!

  
**stump** : gabe. i swear to CHRIST

  
**baby boyd** : HAHAHAHHAHAA

  
**stump** : THIS ISNT FUNNY D AVID

  
**baby boyd** : it's at least a LITTLE funny.

  
**hurleyxvx** : ^^^

  
**PAPI** : I can't acknowledge a cute face from time to time ?? ;-)

  
**stump** : NOT WHEN EVERY SINGLE GOD DAMN TIME YOU RESPOND WITH THE FUCKING NUT BUTTON

  
**troham** : nutton*

  
_stump_ has left the chat.


	7. Chapter 7

**wete pentz** : hey has anybody seen trick? he's usually in armstrongs room by now

  
**bingbong urine** : i had last period with him but i havent seen him since then

  
**wete pentz** : :\ shit sucks my lunch is getting cold i cant eat without trick

  
**PAPI** : You'll have to today, pete. Me + travie saw some dick harassing him in the hallway for wearing pink today. He's rlly broken up about it.

  
**vecchihoe** : !!!!!!! what the hell??

  
**PAPI** : Ik. We tried to help him out but then he ran into the bathroom, but we followed him in

  
**PAPI** : He's crying a lot travie's trying to get him out of the stall

  
**wete pentz** : fuckfuckfuck is he okay?? do i need to be there??

  
**PAPI** : Just eat your lunch, pete. We'll see u in a few.


	8. Chapter 8

_stump_ has joined the chat!

  
**bingbong urine** : !!!!!!! patrick!!!! oh my god are you okay where are you right now

  
**stump** : i'm fine. in an empty classroom with travie because im not going to 4th period today.

  
**bingbong urine** : :-(((( stump

  
**stump** : i put my sweater in the toilet

  
**wete pentz** : what??? why did you do that????

  
**bingbong urine** : it was so cute trick what the heck

  
**stump** : if it's something that i get made fun of for i dont want it.

  
**stump** : im not coming to school tomorrow so. dont expect me

  
_stump_ has left the chat.

  
**bingbong urine** : :-((((( 


	9. Chapter 9

**vecchihoe** : "hello 911?!"

  
**baby boyd** : "this is 911 wyd"

  
**soren handsome** : "im dyING"

  
**vecchihoe** : "oh shit......without me?"

  
**baby boyd** : HAHAHAHAHA

  
**hurleyxvx** : WEEEEAAAAAAK

  
**bingbong urine** : were yall up watching vines again

  
**vecchihoe** : guilty as charged ;-)

  
**bingbong urine** : gehsjsjnsje ugly

  
**bingbong urine** : also someone come sit next to me on the bus patrick really didnt come today

  
**vecchihoe** : i'll w8 till the bus stops

  
**bingbong urine** : okay <3

  
**PAPI** : he'll be back tomorrow dont worry.

  
**bingbong urine** : ??? how do you know

  
**PAPI** : I've got Saporta magic

  
**vecchihoe** : ™

  
**PAPI** : No but i went over his house yesterday. He just needs a day to himself he let out a lot of emotion yknow? Mental health day.

  
**bingbong urine** : i hope you're right

  
**PAPI** : Papi's never wrong ;-)

  
**wete pentz** : stop fucking calling yourself papi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the vine new politics were quoting:
> 
> https://vine.co/v/id3AUJd6mbJ


	10. Chapter 10

_stump_ has joined the chat!

  
**bingbong urine** : !!!!!!! stump!! you missed the bus where are you?? you coming back to school today?

  
**stump** : yea

  
**stump** : mom wants me to see my therapist rn you know how it goes

  
**bingbong urine** : shit i'd want you to too. you haven't been that fucked up over something in months she's probably scared you'll do something to yourself

  
**stump** : she's always walking on eggshells around me nd taking me to therapy every time i have a little breakdown like it's not a big deal honestly

  
**stump** : im not gonna relapse or anything. nothing's getting that bad

  
**bingbong urine** : hey just be glad she cares. i mean if i was the one who found you in the bathtub almost bleeding out i'd be worried every time you so much as frowned

  
**bingbong urine** : she just loves ya, stump. appreciate it yknow?

  
**stump** : i do. i love her and i know she cares

  
**stump** : also can we like not. mention that incident anymore i dont want to give my therapist anything else to worry about

  
**bingbong urine** : yea sorry i wasn't thinking when i typed

  
**stump** : it's okay man

  
**stump** : gotta blast now she doesn't like when my phone's out

  
**bingbong urine** : aite see you later stump <3


	11. Chapter 11

**stump** : New picture message!

  
**stump** : mom took me to subway im coming back to school happy

  
**wete pentz** : u better be back in time for lunch :-((

  
**stump** : i will be

  
**wete pentz** : u owe me a cookie because i missed you yesterday

  
**stump** : or you can suck me

  
**stump** : i got the good cookies today fuck you

  
**bingbong urine** : me

  
**PAPI** : We still doin lunch in Armstrong's?

  
**stump** : ofc

  
**PAPI** : Lit.

  
**stump** : see you guys in a few im gonna plug in my earbuds

  
**stump** : stump out 


	12. Chapter 12

**wete pentz** : patrick looks so emo today

  
**stump** : let me live

  
**wete pentz** : New picture message!

  
**wete pentz** : look at all that black. emo

  
**wete pentz** : gabe just shouted "NUTTON" goodbye

  
**stump** : i was so disgusted i got up and left

  
**stump** : im outside the classroom now enjoying my good cookies

  
**wete pentz** : :-(

  
**stump** : pete you work right across the street from a subway buy your own cookies

  
**wete pentz** : but they dont SELL the good ones

  
**stump** : sucks to suck wentz

  
**wete pentz** : >:-((


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is (1) instance of a homophobic slur in this bc jacob fulker is an asshole.

**PAPI** : Patrick came back in the classroom looking sad. Papi's gotta handle this.

  
**bingbong urine** : why must you INSIST on calling yourself papi

  
_stump_ has left the chat.

  
**wete pentz** : DAMN JACOB FULKER BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THE MAKING MY BEST FRIEND FEEL LIKE FUCKING SHIT

 

**wete pentz** : IM GONN PUNCH HIS SHIT IN NEXT TIME I SEE HIM. HE BETTER WATCH THE FUCK OUT BECAUSE I AM N O T HAPPY

  
**PAPI** : He started saying shit to Patrick again.

  
**PAPI** : "you're not wearing pink today faggot?? glad you finally came to your senses."

  
**bingbong urine** : goD HE'S SUCH A D I C K

  
**PAPI** : Trick's not talking no more. We're trying to keep him happy but he looks like he's gonna cry fuck

  
**PAPI** : !!

  
**PAPI** : i just got an idea. Brb


	14. Chapter 14

_stump_ has joined the chat!

  
**stump** : New picture message!

  
**stump** : tfw gabe's making you wear his shirt

  
**PAPI** : You look good in it ;-)

  
**stump** : god why'd you do this it's pink im gonna get made fun of again

  
**PAPI** : Idc. You take that off and I'm fighting you.

  
**stump** : .

  
**stump** : fine

  
**PAPI** : <3

  
**dan the man** : relationship goals

  
**stump** : fight me. fight me rn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the shirt gabe's making patrick wear is like. a pale pink button up. boyfriend goals


	15. Chapter 15

**stump** : someone help i still have gabe's shirt

  
**vecchihoe** : "help"

  
**stump** : yes

  
**stump** : it's last period and he has to work today so he wont be able to get it from me till monday

  
**PAPI** : I don't mind, Patrick. Keep it till then

  
**stump** : are you sure??? i dont wanna take your clothes omg

  
**PAPI** : Yeah. I meant it when I said you look good in it.

  
**stump** : ,,gay

  
**bingbong urine** : this is so cute aw

  
**bingbong urine** : when will dallon ever

  
**dandelion wings** : actually suck my dick

  
**bingbong urine** : ;))

  
**wete pentz** : hold on am i missing gay shit

  
**stump** : THERE IS NO GAY SHIT HAPPENING DIE PETE

  
**wete pentz** : hey man i'm just trying to make sure my trick is getting some

**stump** : i'm actually going to punch you in the fucking face god

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this mess is back and is almost over


	16. Chapter 16

**stump** : New picture message!

**stump** : i'm sleeping in this gabe i hope you don't mind

**stump** : i sweat at night cause it's hotter than hell in my house

**PAPI** : New picture message!

**stump** : gabriel saporta what the fuck did i say about the nutton why do you continually send it when i take selfies

**troham** : you're using my word im a proud ham :')

**stump** : , anyways

**bingbong urine** : patrick are you stupid

**stump** : ...excuse me???

**bingbong urine** : im laughing are you actually asking why gabe always sends that as a response to half your shit??

**stump** : yes????????

**vecchihoe** : lmAo

**dandelion wings** : you're a mess little tricky

**stump** : ???????? im so confused

**dan the man** : it must be trueeeeee loooooove

**kennethaharris** : truuUuUuueeee love

**hurleyxvx** : Smh at you Patrick

**stump** : can somebody PLEASE tell me what's going on here

**travis :^)** : gabe is head over heels for you, bro.

**baby boyd** : ^^^

**wete pentz** : i am....genuinely shocked you didn't pick up on that

**PAPI** : Guilty as charged, Stumpy.

**stump** : ..................boi

_stump_ has left the chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lowkey starting to think i should rename this fic "stump has left the chat"


	17. Chapter 17

_stump_ has started chatting with _PAPI_!

**stump** : gabe??

**PAPI** : Thats the name, don't wear it out.

**stump** : ugly. whatever do you actually have a crush on me???

**PAPI** : I mean, crush is KIND OF an understatement...

**stump** : oh my god im dumb??? how did i not see this before whatdhdjfjjfjdn

**PAPI** : You had too much going on in your life

**stump** : don't try to therapist me saporta god damn you

**PAPI** : ;-)

**PAPI** : All jokes and emoticons aside I really do like you Patrick. I never expected you to feel the same so I just never brought it up. Also I figured you were aromantic so I never wanted to make you uncomfortable.

**stump** : what gabe no im about as panromantic as they come i thought you knew that

**PAPI** : Well I do now.

**stump** : and i guess.........MAYBE........in the back of my mind i kind of liked you

**stump** : ..........sincelikethefifthgrade

**PAPI** : :-D Seriously?

**stump** : yes seriously why would i lie

**PAPI** : New picture message!

**PAPI** : Look at this look at how happy I am. Look how happy you made me

**stump** : .

**stump** : New picture message!

**PAPI** : ..Did you just nutton me???

**stump** : i nuttoned you so hard gabriel

**PAPI** : Oh my God I already love you, Stumpy. You're gonna date me right?? We can be official??

**stump** : i thought we were official like 3 minutes ago wingnut

**PAPI** : Fantastic. Honestly. Let me do something real quick

**stump** : mmkay i'll wait

**stump** : oh my god gabe

**Gabriel Stump** : Better than papi right?? Plus it's a great way to let everybody know ;-)

**stump** : i think i liked papi better you're a mess

**Gabriel Stump** : Oh so now you're saying you'd be about calling me 'papi'??

**stump** : don't push your luck you fucking celery stikc

**Gabriel Stump** : <3 you too

**stump** : <333

**Author's Note:**

> \- fill my inbox with requests and junk: kinkymavin.tumblr.com -


End file.
